


The Worst Patients

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard that doctors make the worst patients."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Patients

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Chapel/Rand - sick

“I’ve heard that doctors make the worst patients,” Janice commented, running her fingers through Christine’s hair. Christine lay in bed, her blanket wrapped tightly around her, shivering despite the temperature being jacked up to an almost unbearable level.

“I’m not a doctor,” Christine mumbled. “I’m a nurse.”

“I think it still applies. Have you even been to see Doctor McCoy yet?”

“I don’t need to see him, I got this.”

“Christine.”

Christine rolled over and laid her head in Janice’s lap. “When does your shift start?”

“In an hour.”

“Will you stay here? Just for a little while.”

“On one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You go see Doctor McCoy.”

Christine sighed heavily and closed her eyes. “Fine.”


End file.
